sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
A Morte Cridanu
Personality For what is essentially a psychic irregularity born out of the collective psychic death cry of an entire planet and its species. Cridanu is honestly quite mellow really, definitely skittish around new people and socially awkward sometimes but more than willing to please others. Though he is afflicted by a permanent case of wanderlust and can't really sit still for more than five minutes at a time, to the probable annoyance of others who might interact with the young sheep alien as Cridanu has a tendency to poke his nose in things that he shouldn't. Often resulting in unecessary trouble that could've been avoided had he just sat still or just ignored his curiosity. Being an empath primarily and a sheep. Albeit a sheep from another planet, he doesn't really react well to malicious intent and will often scurry away to safety should he sense such intentions being directed his way. Appearance Cridanu is an anthropomorphic 2'1" Corsican sheep weighing in at around 100 pounds, with two dense horns curled up on the top of his head, just directly above his mocha colored ears. The rest of his fur is actually a fluffy Dark Chocolate coloration and just so happens to weigh around two to three pounds due to the volume of wool that covers him. His eyes are Alexandria Purple, a trait not commonly found in his species. Though in all honesty his eye color isn't really known becaise Cridanu tends to walk around with his eyes closed. Most likely because the sun is too bright for him at the current moment. Powers Corseca's Cry He channels the psychic echoes of the dead race that created him into a single loud shriek capable of rendering those who hear it comatose. Those with a weaker willpower who hear this cry run the risk of or never waking up from their coma. Empathic Transferrence Upon establishing a psychic link with an individual, Cridanu can trigger specific responses in the part of the brain that governs emotion for a wide variety of effects. General Psionics: Due to having the collective Psionics potential of a dead race of Psionically attuned sheep, Cridanu can utilize a wide variety of Psionics abilities with very little difficulty to great effect. Basic stuff like Telekinesis or Telepathy to more advanced applications like prescience or.. Something very similar to the Jedi Mind trick really. Transmutation Due to the nature of his creation, what with the combined psychic might of nearly six trillion individuals with psychic potential, Cridanu is able to transmute objects in ways that defy the laws of conservation of mass and energy as well as equivalent exchange. Essentially able to create objects from literally nothing on hand with enough concentration, or more easily convert an existing object into something completely different by altering it down to its very atomic structure in a sense. An example of this being capable of transmuting one milligram of gold into a full sized ham and cheese sandwich. Trivia Thing *A Morte Cridanu is google translate Corsican for Death Cry. Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Sheep